Love Always Returns to the Heart
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream2
Summary: Go ahead go, run away, like you always do, be afraid, I dont care anymore, but if you do come back, dont expect me to run into your arms." Liley, rating M in later chapters, but I'll just put it there now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys' what is going on? This story was in my head and I'm sure as all of you know you just have to get it out. So this is the first chapter. Hannah does NOT exist, but Miley's world does. So please enjoy the first chapter. :) Also its a Liley (Lilly and Miley) and if you do not like that then you do not have to read. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**--x--**

"Miles? Come on bud, time to go…"

"Okay Daddy, I'll be there in a sec." I turn to look at my Father, Robbie Ray Stewart, a good man. Standing a good six feet tall, tan skin from working in the Tennessee sun, soft brown eyes, with small wrinkles around them, a warm smile, and medium length golden brown hair. He is well respected and well liked, when he is not telling jokes.

My Father nods silently and walks out of the room. I turn my gaze back towards the empty house, even though it is not completely empty. There is an old rug on the floor in the living room, on top of that a worn out coffee table, surrounded by torn, loved, fabric couches and chairs. I let out a sigh as I walk down the hall, my feet echoing off the wooden floor. I let my feet lead my way as I look down at the object of my affection, in my hands right now, an old teddy bear. I call him Beary. He's my companion, my best friend, everything I could ask for. I stand outside the white painted door frame and peer into the empty play room. I take a timid step in and bite on my bottom lip, trying to stop the constriction in my throat, and the stinging in my eyes. I walk into the middle of the room and just look around, clutching Beary to my chest. There are old marks on the walls from where posters and pictures used to hang and dust lined up on the floor from where old furniture used to lie. Bare hooks and nails hang from the walls and the sun is shining brightly into the room creating streaks of light and making all the dust flying around the room visible, making it harder to breathe.

"Why'd she have to go Beary?" I pull the old teddy bear away from my chest and make Beary look me in the eyes, his own black ones staring right at me. I get no answer. "I thought so." I pull Beary into a hug and let a few tears fall onto his yellow brown fur. "I miss her Beary. I'm always going to miss her, but I'm always going to remember and love her, right?" I pull Beary away again and look at him. Wanting him to answer all my unanswered questions. He just looks at me. "Thank you Beary," I pull Beary close to me again. "Even though you can't talk back, its nice to be able to talk to someone and hold on to somebody, to have someone there for you…because sometimes teddy bears are all that we have." I stroke Beary's fur and let a few more tears slip out as I wish I was hugging Momma. I try to control my sobs. It's almost been a week and I'm still broken up. I look around the room, knowing its going to be for the last time. And I remember everything.

All my memories are going to be here, but I won't be. Someone else is going to come in and my memories will be forgotten here, while they are just making theirs. In the same room. The room Momma and I would play for hours, singing, dancing, playing board games, sharing stories, telling each other jokes, laughing. My gosh. Mom's laugh, I love her laugh, I love her voice. She had an amazing voice, we would always argue on who had the better voice me or her. She would always tell me "Baby girl, don't start an argument with your Momma because in the end…you know ya gonna lose." Then a big smile would form on her face and her blue eyes would shine bright, her dark brown hair would cascade down her shoulders. She was a goddess, beautiful and amazing. I loved her sense of humor. She was funny in all different kinds of ways. She could get the saddest people to smile and the most hated to love. She was just Momma.

But that's gone now. It will all be gone soon. The memories in this room would just have to travel in my heart now, along with a few pictures and videos here and there. I turn to walk out of the room, pausing at the doorframe. I look closely and see the white paint is slightly chipped and banged up, I let go of Beary, with one hand, and bring it to my lips placing a kiss on my fingertips, then I place it on the doorframe. "I love you Momma…" I choke back a sob as my hand moves up and down on the old wood, feeling all the bumps in grooves. I want to remember forever. This was our room and always will be, no matter who moves in. "…Goodbye Momma." I turn without looking back, tears falling freely now, and exit the room.

I walk down the hallway and refuse to lift my head. Time seems to go in slow motion, as this is the last walk I will be having in this house. This house I grew up and lived in for twelve years. My whole life. I know nothing other. My feet scrape across the floor as I reach the front door. My hand slowly reaches the knob and with a deep breath I turn the doorknob and walk out of the house that I will never walk back into. I walk down the front porch steps and onto the dirt driveway, sand kicking up behind me. I see the moving van, gas is pouring form the exhaust, and quickly it is gone, my gaze moves to the car that was behind it and I see my Father leaning against it, and my older brother, Jackson in the front seat. His head is down, his blonde hair almost covering his eyes; Momma was supposed to give him a haircut. "Everything okay bud?" My Father kicks off the car and walks over to me placing his strong hand on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Let's go." I can't take the tears and pain anymore, I need to get away. My Father walks me to the car and opens the back door for me. I hop in and strap my seatbelt on, quickly pulling Beary in my arms again. Next to me are brown boxes filled to the top with some of our belongings. My car door closes lightly next to me and I see my Father run around the car to get into the driver side. He gets in and starts the engine. To me what used to be a powerful roar sounded like a weak squeak. My Father puts his seatbelt on and puts the car in drive. He looks at Jackson, but he makes no eye contact, then he looks into his rearview mirror, I'm guessing looking at me, I give him a sad smile, he's just trying to do the right thing for us. I look away as I feel the car jerk slowly, knowing it's now moving. My Dad mumbles something about how this will be good for us, how we need a change, something different, and everything will be okay. As we drive away I do my best to turn around and look at our house, getting smaller in the distance. I whisper quietly to myself. "Goodbye Tennessee."

--x--

I think my brother is either turning gothic, emo, or just completely mute. He has not said a word to my Father or me in the whole car ride. And trust me, it has been a long ride. My heart really reaches out to Jackson; he was pretty close to Momma, but not really. He is a guy so he did spend most of his time with Daddy, but that does not mean he loved him more than her, he loved them both equally. But I do think now he wishes he spent more time with Momma. Lets face it he is older than I am, he probably remembers way more about her than I do. I betcha he even feels guilty too…but it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault, it can't be, he is too young, he didn't know any better.

Sitting in the back seat of the car is not fun, especially when there are plenty filled boxes right next to you and every time the car turns they lean on you. Beary sits lazily on my lap, one of my arms is resting on his stomach, and my other hand is propped up on the window, my cheek resting in my hand. I maneuver slightly in my seat, boy do I need to stand my legs, back, and butt are starting to hurt, but I think we are almost there. I pretty much gazed out the window the whole time; it was quite interesting too, especially when the radio was playing. We went from country music as we were driving by the never ending hills of the south, and then it turned urban when we went through some cities, and now it's more of a pop sound as we enter our destination in California, nothing like a little theme music to set the theme.

I don't know exactly what I'm feeling right now. I mean what should I be feeling? Sad? Upset? Angry? The only thing I really know is that I'm confused at how I should feel. I know I should be sad, my Mom just died and we are moving, but I'm not, should I be upset that we just dropped everything and everyone that we knew and loved to start a new life here, should I be angry at my Daddy for making this decision that obviously effects Jackson and I so much? I don't know. I have an I don't know feeling. I feel hollow empty. I don't really know what to think or feel it's like I'm numb. Yeah I'm sorta sad, but I'll move on, yeah I'm sorta upset, but I just have to stay positive to make the situation better, okay honestly I'm sorta angry at my Father from running away from a situation when you need family close, but hey that is how he deals with things. I start to stroke Beary's fur as I let out a sigh I don't know what to feel anymore.

I see my Father look at me in his rearview mirror, then at Jackson, who has his neck turned strongly out the window, that boy is going to give him the worst stiff neck of his life. "Oh come on guys, cheer up," My Father smiles and gets all bubbly. "We're in California, do you know how many people wanna visit here, and you get to live here?" No actually I don't. I could tell you I never really had a desire to come here. My Father looks between Jackson and I briefly as he has to keep his eyes on the road. I feel bad he just trying to lighten the mood. Sorry Dad. "Everything is going to be okay guy's, you're gonna have no worries, you'll make tons a friends at school and you are going to have a blast visiting the beach everyday."

I look down at Beary then up at my Father, a small smile creeping on my face. "Y'know what Daddy, your right." Dad looks back in his rearview mirror and smiles at me. "We are gonna have a great time here. It's a new place, new environment, new people; we get a chance to start all over, be different, yet the same. We are gonna have a good time here, aren't we Jackson?" I look at Jackson and all he could do is shrug.

"I guess." Jackson turns his neck slowly and looks both at Dad and me smiling widely at him. I'm shocked that is the most the boy had said since we left. Jackson then looks at me and I give him a stern look. C'mon Jackson be happy, at least for Dad. I think he gets the message and then he smiles. "Y'know what? Yeah, yeah we are going to have a good time. The Three Musketeers, everything is going to be great." Jackson smiles bopping his head up and down as he talks, and squeaking at every other word, ha his voice is breaking. My Dad smiles and wiggles in his seat, I guess trying to get all the kinks out of his back.

"Now that's the spirit." My Dad's mood just got a little brighter and in return so did mine. He then says something in about two more hours we will reach our destination. He continues to drive happily humming to whatever song is playing on the radio and Jackson is no more of a Debbie Downer. I lean back in my seat but sit up to turn around and look behind me. I see nothing but the road, cars and their angry drivers. I look past them on the horizon and at everything I lost back home in Tennessee.

--x--

The houses all look the same, each and every one of them, accept they are different colors. We finally got off the exit and now we are driving in my new neighborhood looking for our house, I think my Dad mentioned something about it being on the beach. I guess that's cool. I look around at all the sidewalks and the people walking, skating, running, and biking on them. This is all new to me. I don't think I'll get used to having neighbors who live so close. In Tennessee you had acres of land before you reached another house. It was nice and private. Here does not seem too private. In my opinion everyone seems to be in each others way. I roll down my window and stick my head outside, I could smell the ocean, it smells good, I love the ocean, well the smell and the sound anyway, I'm not to keen on swimming. I place Beary to the side of me away from the window and place both my arms on the door; I then rest my head on my arms and look up towards the sky. I don't think the sky is as blue here as it is in Tennessee, if that is possible, I mean it's the same sky right?

I feel the car slow down as it makes a turn. "Okie dokie," My Dad puts the car in park and kills the engine; I guess we pulled into our driveway. I look at our house from the car; it's nice, pretty big, and white. My Father jumps out of the car with Jackson following behind, just not as eager as Dad. I sigh and unbuckle my seatbelt and getting out of the car, leaving Beary behind. I stretch and look around before joining my Dad and brother on our front porch. Dad places his hands on each of mine and Jackson's shoulders. "Welcome to Malibu." I guess my new life starts now.

--x--

I walk around my room. My new room. It's big, a little too big. I don't have that much stuff. And compared to Jackson's room it's like a little apartment. My bare feet make little pounding noises on the ground, and I feel my skin stick to the wooden floor when I lift it. I look all around my new room. It's empty. All expect for a bed, a few sheets, pillows, and Beary; we'll bring in more furniture tomorrow. Facing my bed, I turn, and notice a balcony. Why did I get this room? Curious I walk over to the doors and open them, taking a step outside. The beach wind blows across my face and the Malibu sun warms my cheeks. I walk over to the railing and rest my arms on them looking out onto the beach. It's pretty packed, probably because it is the weekend. There are some people lounging on the beach, tanning, talking, some our out in the ocean, some surfing, others swimming. The sun is low, almost time for sunset, I love sunsets. I wonder if they are different here then when they are in Tennessee.

"How's everything going bud?" I turn my head to see my Dad, already in my room, and making his way out towards me to the balcony. He joins me and rests his hands on the railing. He looks down at me with questioning worry eyes.

"It's good Daddy. I'm okay." I smile at him and a small one forms on his lips he reaches up with one hand and rubs my back.

"It will be okay Darling." He looks back out at the beach. "Everything is gonna be great here you'll see Miles. I know right about now, you and Jackson probably resent me a little bit-"

"We could never resent you Daddy." I cut him off. His hand then moves over my back to my shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

"Thank you Darling, but lets face it, moving was probably not in your agenda, and I'm sorry Miley, I didn't want to do it, I just…after your Mother died," I look down and away from my Dad at the mention of my Mother, that wound still too new. "I just needed a change Miles, something different, y'know? I just, kept seeing her everywhere, and in everything that we did, it was too hard to stay." Now it was my Father's turn to look down. I looked up at him. His voice grew weak and I could see tears behind his eyes, I doubt he would let them fall, he never cries, well never that I have seen anyway. He sniffs lightly, and I reach my hand out to place on top of his and give it a light squeeze. He looks at me and smiles, I give him one back. "And a plus is you are starting middle school, and Jackson is starting high school, right at the same time as everybody else, so you guys should fit in just fine." I don't answer. I just nod my head. Just because Jackson and I are starting different schools just like everybody else, does not mean we will be fine. I mean I betcha these kids grew up with each other, there is no way we could ever fit in. "Hey I gotta idea, whadya say me, you, and your brother go check out the beach?" I smile at him and agree.

--x--

Jackson, my Dad, and I all make our way down the beach, our flip flops kicking back sand, causing it to stick to the back of our legs. I look around at everyone else, and it doesn't seem like they have the same problem we are having. Is there a trick to walking in flip flops? We make our way to the main part of the beach and take our flip flops off, walking in the sand as the waves come up and gently brush our feet. The water is cold, at first hit it feels like ice, but you get used to it. Not much is said between the three of us, we are pretty much sight seeing, although there is not much to sight see on a beach. The only thing really sticking out here is the abandoned shack all boarded up. After awhile we decide to head back, the beach is less cluttered then when I saw earlier probably because it is starting to get late, the sun just started to set.

Our backs turned to the water we make our walk back up the beach, to where that old shack is. I look up and sitting there is a girl, probably about my age, laughing at something some boy, I'm guessing my age too, said. Her head is tilted back as she laughs; causing her blonde hair to fall down her back, the boy with a dark brown hair and a bowl like hair cut has a big smile on his face. As we get closer, I cannot help but keep my eyes on the two of them. I hear the boy speak up. "It's true!" His voice squeaking slightly.

The girl stops her laughing fit and turns back to look at her friend. "Sure Oliver, but you should never believe what you hear…without evidence of course." The boy rolls his eyes and sulks in his chair, the girl obviously not buying what he said. She turns away from him and her eyes land on me. We lock eyes and as me and my family walk past them she follows my gaze all the way, until we cannot look anymore, so I turn away. My gosh did she have blue eyes. As Dad, Jackson and I make our way off the beach I turn around, looking at the sunset, but catching the gaze of the blonde girl instead. A small smile forms on her lips and I smile back at her, as the sun sets behind her. Y'know maybe, just maybe, sunsets are better here then they are in Tennessee.

**--x--**

**Well, that was chapter one :), a little bit of an intro for Miley. Hope you guys' like it so far and if you do I'll see you all next chapter. Till then :). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys' Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and everything else that you could do on here :). I'm glad all of you liked the first chapter**, **I'm trying something different with my writing style so I hope I'm doing okay. **

**I know its been about a week since I updated I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have uploaded a story during the week of Thanksgiving, that was my fault, but I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving, and if you dont celebrate it I hope you enjoyed your week. :)**

**Well that's enough of me talking, so here is chapter two, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**--x--**

With a heavy sigh I drop the last box that needed to be placed in my room and take a stretch. It took us all day to get most of our stuff into our new house and we are not even done yet. We took care of the essentials; tomorrow we will handle the other things. I look around my room, what was bare before, is filled with boxes of endless knick knacks and belongings, I guess tomorrow I'm unpacking as well. I look to my left and see my desk, empty, I scan my eyes along to the front of me and see my closet and my dresser, empty, my gaze then carries me to my bed, plain. We didn't pull out our sheets yet, and have plain boring white ones; the only splotch of color is Beary, sitting against my pillow.

"Miles…could you come down here and help Jackson and I with one last box!?" I hear my Dad call from outside and reply quickly that I will be right there. I make one last once over my room and head downstairs. I enter the living room and see that it is pretty much coming to life, unlike my room, it's colorful. We have an odd looking green couch, with stripped pillows and a blanket thrown over it, behind the couch is some of my Dad's guitar's neatly a lined on their stands, and behind the guitar's is our piano. I rush through the open front door and see Dad and Jackson waiting for me. "Here she is." I smile at them and don't say a word. Jackson turns around from where he was standing, quite quickly actually, he seemed startled. But by what? What could he possibly be thinking of in a matter of a few seconds it took me to come downstairs. I walk over to them and get a closer look at Jackson's face, which is beet red. He's blushing? At what?

I give Jackson a questioning look before turning to my Dad. "Whatcha need help with Daddy?" My Dad goes to the trunk of his car and slides a box to the edge. I walk to the back of the car and see the box is labeled with the word 'dishes' on them. "Oh." My voice is soft and small. Those were Momma's dishes; they are old, like antiques, we never used them, just looked at them, and they way a ton. Of course Jackson and my Dad need help. I spent the whole day packing, I did not think once about Momma. Should I feel guilty? Because I do. If I went the whole day without thinking of Momma, does that mean it will grow? Will I soon go weeks without thinking about Momma? I don't wanna forget her, I can't forget her. But what if I do?

"Miley!!" I jump about a foot in the air when I hear my brother scream my name. I clutch my hand to my chest, holding my heart, when I hear something shatter. I look down and see glass all over our driveway. Mom's dishes…broken. "What is wrong with you?! You said you had it!" I did? When did I say that? I was too caught up in my thoughts about Momma; I accidentally lost a piece of her. Jackson's flares his nostrils and he walks up to me, towering above me. Anger evident on his face.

"I-I I'm sorry I-I…" Jackson takes a step closer and I take one back cowering away from him. His fists are balled I can see the white on his knuckles, he's scaring me, I don't know what to say, and I think I forgot how to move. He is bigger then me and a boy, he could easily hurt me.

"Jackson! Leave your sister alone, it's not her fault." Daddy comes into view and he places his hand on Jackson's shoulder pulling my blonde angry bother away from me. A Daddy always protects his little girl right? "It was an accident, the box is heavy, you and I could barely hold it ourselves, she did nothing wrong boy, she was just trying to help, and I betcha she feels very sorry about it. Don'tcha Miles?" I close my mouth and my bottom lip pouts out and I nod my head at Jackson and Daddy. "See, no need to call nine one one, come inside son and help me find a dust pan and a broom, we'll clean this up, Miles you stay out here." I nod again. Jackson glares at me and bumps into my shoulder, hard, as he passes by.

I bring my hand to my shoulder and rub it. That really hurt, I could only imagine the pain if he punched me. I walk over to all the broken dishes and bend down. I turn the box over and hear pieces of some dishes fall in the box. I close my eyes and feel tears sting my eyes, and when I open them I feel them fall. Please God let some have made it. I carefully open the box I don't want to get cut, and peer inside. I see tons of broken dishes and white powder. I shakily shift through the broken pieces and look for any sign of good dish. I suck in a breath and hold back my tears; I can't have my vision blurred at a time like this. I throw the broken pieces on the driveway as I travel down the box, dish by dish, each one broken. I know I'm coming to an end, man this feels like an eternity, where are Dad and Jackson? I then reach down and pull out the last dish. I inspect it. Not a scratch on it. I smile, my heart is relieved. Thank the Lord. I dust the broken ashes of the leftover dishes and look at the round plate in my hands. Everything is perfect the design is fine and the little cardinal bird in the middle is still red. I sigh in content. I get up off the driveway and look up, away from the dish, when my eyes land on that girl I saw at the beach before. She is sitting on the front porch with that Oliver kid a seat above her. Her arms are rested behind her, so they are leaning on the one of the porch seats. They are both staring at me. Don't tell me they saw this whole ordeal. I just went on a rollercoaster ride. From helping, to scared, to sad, to happy, it was not fun.

Oliver then leans over and whispers something in the blonde girl's ear. She smirks but keeps looking at me. She rolls her eyes and stands, gives Oliver a handshake; I guess a goodbye, and walks away. I watch her and I know she knows I'm watching her. She looks back at me and smiles I give her one back. She turns a corner and is gone, I look back to where she was and see Oliver standing and looking at me, a little worried, I smile at him but he quickly turns on his heel and runs inside. Well that was slightly rude. So I guess he lives there and his blonde friend must live near by.

My Dad and my brother come back outside, took them long enough, and start to clean up the mess. "I'm going to clean this off." I show them the dish and quickly head inside to wash the dish so they don't ask me any questions. I wash the dish and put in the rack to dry. I place it far way from all the other cups and dishes in the drainer, it's the last piece of Momma I have left, and I'm not losing it or breaking it.

--x--

My alarm buzzes off to a loud beeping noise I do not need. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was too nervous. Y'know the feeling? The first day of school nervous, anxious, and excited, with some it of being scared. I turn my alarm off and sit up in my bed and stretch. The clock reads five forty-five. Why am I up so early? I look to my left and see Beary lying down next to me I pick him up and hug and kiss the top of his head. "Wish me luck today Beary, I start school." He just looks at me without responding. "I wish you could come." I look over to my right and see my backpack by the door. A smile grows on my face and I hop outta bed and run over to my backpack. I stuff Beary in. "Now you'll be fine Beary, I won't zipper it all the way so it won't be dark okay, but you cannot come out of there, okay, if you did I'll be made fun of for the rest of my life. I just want you to come so I know I have you close by, incase anything does happen." I zipper up my backpack leaving a space open for light to shine through, Beary is afraid of the dark.

I stand up quickly and head over to my bathroom. Yep, I have a balcony, a big room, and my own bathroom; I still don't know how I got this room. I go to the bathroom and wait for my shower to get warm. My stomach bubbles inside of me, I don't think I'll be able to eat breakfast. I finish my shower and head out to my room. It's not as blah as it used to be. I finally made my room me. I have my guitar on its stand, a juke box, in the corner all sorts of pictures everywhere.

It took us three days to finally get settled in, the day before and yesterday Jackson and I had to prepare for school, while my Dad drove around to find out where is job was, I don't know where it is or what he does, but I'm guessing it has something to do with music. I blow dry my hair and get changed, it is now six thirty. I sigh. I look at myself in the mirror and check out my outfit. I'm wearing white capris and a bright blue shirt, I have my sandals on and my hair is in its loose curls. I hope these kids here wear the same stuff I do.

I make my way downstairs and I could already smell breakfast. My Dad is at the stove whistling and cooking pancakes while Jackson is using his pancakes as a pillow, he was never really a morning person. "Mornin' Daddy." I say cheerfully as I sit down and grab myself a plate.

"Mornin' Darlin'. You ready for your first day of Middle School?" I shrug as I take a forkful of pancakes into my mouth. I don't know if I'm ready, I don't think I'll ever be ready. I'd rather be back in Tennessee with my old friends and experiencing Middle School life with them.

"I guess." My Dad puts more pancakes on my plate but I honestly don't think I could eat them as my nerves start to build. I walk over to the sink and put my dirty dishes in there and head over to the fridge to grab some orange juice as my Dad makes comments on how I'm more enthusiastic about his whole thing then Jackson, who just now started to snore.

--x--

After we dropped Jackson off at his school my Dad drove me to my Middle School. Seaview. I moved to the front seat and look out the window at my new big school. I then feel a hand on my thigh and turn to look at my Father. "Everything is going to be okay Bud." I smile; Bud is a special nickname my Father gave me. I don't know where he got it from or why he calls me that, but I like it. I sigh and nod, his support makes me feel better. "See you after school sweetheart."

"Bye Daddy." I unbuckle my seatbelt and lean over to give my Dad a hug and kiss goodbye. In the middle of the hug I freeze and hold my Father tighter. This is the first time Momma is not here to see me off to school and when I come home her homemade cookies and warm smile won't be there. I squeeze my Daddy tighter and as if he is reading my mind he holds me tighter, kisses the side of my head and whisperers encouraging words in my ear, as I try not to let the tears fall.

--x--

I just left the main office and I have a folder in one hand, with all important papers that my Daddy has to sign, my school schedule on it, and a map of the school in the other. I look down at my schedule, then at my map, then I look up at the school hallway trying to find my way. I look down at the map again, this thing has to be wrong, what good is a map if you can't read it. A bell rings and kids feet start to scurry, I guess its time to get to homeroom, if only I knew where that was. Kids rush and push pass me, you'd think they see a lost person who needs help over here, but no, they are to wrapped up in themselves. So far I have seen one nice person. That blonde girl who hangs out with Oliver, everyone else is just mean. I try my map again.

Before I know what hit me someone slams into my back causing me to run forward and hit someone else. She turns around, she is taller then me, has nice dark skin, and dressed highly fashionable, she twirls her long hair in her hands and looks at me, expecting me to say something. Next to her is a girl much shorter, with a creamy skin, and dressed pretty much the same way, she is looking at me with daggers in her eyes, like I committed a heinous crime. I decide I should speak up; maybe these people could be my friends. "I-I'm sorry, I was pushed then tripped, ya see, and I'm new here, and don't know exactly where I am going, so I was wondern' if ya'll could help me…um I'm Miley by the way."

The taller girl rolls her eyes and scoffs at me. "Okay one," She lifts her hands up and place the number one on her finger in my face. "Take two steps back," I listen don't ask me why I just do. "Two," second finger. "I don't help anybody, they help me, three," third finger. "I don't care who you are and what hillbilly convention you came from, you should know to not talk to me." Hillbilly? Do I stand out that much?

"Yeah don't talk to her." Her shorter friend comes up in my face like she is challenging me.

"Ashley!" Okay so her name is Ashley, she takes a step back at me and mumbles a sorry to her friend, who I just learned by Ashley speaking is Amber. "Let's get outta here and leave trailer trash behind." Amber walks by me and hits my hands that have all my stuff in them. "Ooops sorry." Amber laughs and so does Ashley as they both walk away from me, leaving me alone, helpless, and now embarrassed. I clench my jaw tight, I can't let Amber's words get to me, she is obviously the, pardon my French, bitch in the school, yet for some reason everyone worships her. I bend down and pick up my things and when I get back up the hallways are empty and I am left alone, to search for my homeroom, in which I will probably get in trouble for being late. I walk down the hallway, it's kinda eerie with no one else around and I find my homeroom. I look in the hallway before entering the room and make a mental note to myself to avoid Amber and Ashley at all costs.

--x--

If I had to sum up my morning in one word it would be: disastrous. Everything went wrong, I was late to every class, I think I was put in the wrong math class, all the teachers had me introduce myself, everyone made fun of my accent, I was the talk of the town thanks to Amber and Ashley, and the worst part of it all the day is not over yet, its only lunch time.

I wanna go home. During my history class I asked if it was okay to go to the bathroom, I went to my locker, which is seriously a stupid invention if you ask me, grab my backpack, went to the bathroom, went in a stall, grabbed Beary and cried. I wish Momma was here, she would know how to make me feel better, she would know what to say.

I'm in the lunch room alone at table, eating by the trashcan. I made no friends yet thanks to Amber and Ashley. Gosh I don't know why those girls are so mean to me, I accidentally bump into one of them and now they have it in for me, why? I look down at my lunch tray and stare at the not so appetizing meal, is this stuff even edible? I pick up my fork and play with my corn swirling the yellow vegetable around in its own cloudy water.

"Wishing it was possum?" I hear a tray clack beside me and I look up to see who is talking to me.

"Huh?" My breath gets caught in my throat. It's the blonde girl from the shack, across the street, the one who hangs out with Oliver.

"Possum. Y'know a night crawler, a rodent type thing, some might have rabies." Her blue eyes are twinkling with wonder as she is talking to me and I can't do nothing but have my mouth hang open like I'm some stupid person. She raises her eyebrows causing her forehead to scrunch up.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts of joy that I am meeting the blonde girl and the fact that someone is actually talking to me, but why does she think I eat possum? That's gross. "No, no I know what a possum is; I was just um shocked by your question. And no I don't eat possum; I don't know anyone who does actually."

"Well that's a relief. My friend thought you were some kind of trailer hick who eats cockroaches on a stick, flavored with honey, and possum all the time." She laughs it off and starts to eat her food. Friend? She is not friends with Amber and Ashley too is she? Please tell me she isn't. "But I always tell Oliver you can never believe what hear without evidence, he tried so hard to convince me that you did eat possum, but I knew otherwise," I smile at this blonde girl, who is going on about Oliver as she takes forkfuls of corn into her mouth. At least she is not friends with Amber and Ashley. "So a few days ago I made a challenge to prove to him that he was wrong," For some reason this girl makes me feel safe and secure, like everything I felt this morning is gone, like we were already friends. "I love being right." She sighs and looks at me with a huge smile on her face and I giggle.

"Um you got some," I motion using my hand in front of my mouth to show her where all the corn that missed her mouth was placed. She quickly covers her mouth and face from embarrassment and frantically looks for a napkin, which she does not have. "Here." I take one of my napkins and hand it to her.

She smiles appreciatively at me and mumbles thanks. She takes the napkin and wipes her mouth. "Now that my moment of embarrassment is over, I'm Lilly, Lilly Truscott." She throws the napkin down and places her hand out for me to shake.

I giggle and place my hand inside of hers as our arms go up and down I tell her my name. "Miley, Miley Stewart."

"Well, Miley Stewart you just made yourself your first friend at Seaview Middle School, welcome to Malibu." I smile, I knew she was nice.

**--x--**

**Okay I would keep going, but then I think the chapter would get to long :). How nice of Lilly huh? Give her a round of applause people *claps*. Okay moving along, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and the next one we will meet Oliver and I'll start building up the friendship and relationship between Miley and Lilly. :) Till then. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All!!! :) Okay, well I'd like to Thank Everyone again for reading and reviewing, Thank You, I hope you are enjoying the story, I'm having so much fun writing it. So here is the next chapter, Enjoy.  
**

**_Lovergirl242_: Yep this story will go through the girls years, I'm planning on having them to be adults in the end of this story. So we are going to go through Middle, High School, and College and maybe after College I'm not sure yet so we'll see. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**--x--**

"Well thank you Lilly Truscott, nice to have one, a new friend I mean." She smiles with a small laugh escaping her red lips. My hand leaves her grasp and I turn to my meal, suddenly hungry.

Lilly then clears her throat then begins to talk. "So um how has your day been going for you so far? I mean I could only guess, I heard all the smack Amber and Ashley have been spreading around not to mention the rumors Oliver tried to start, man your left ear must be ringing off the hook."

I put my fork down and place it back in the corn; I chew and swallow, all in amazement at how bubbly and cheerful Lilly is, man I'm glad she talked to me, and all thanks to Oliver, who would have known. For some reason I wanna impress her, I wanna show her I'm relaxed, can have fun, and that I could keep up with her energy. I don't wanna lose a friendship that I never even had a chance to have. "Nah, I have caller id so I don't usually answer those calls." I look at her with a smile on my face and to my relief she laughs.

"Well I'm glad you picked up when I called." I send her a giggle at her playing along. "No but seriously, you okay." Lilly becomes so sincere so quickly, her blue sparkling eyes shine into me and she waits patiently for my answer. I am at lost for words at Lilly's kindness and I'm lost in her eyes so all I do is nod. She smiles and nods back. "Good."

Lilly and I finish up our food and we talk and get to know each other as much as we can in the time allotted. She is very energetic and colorful; luckily she wastes all her energy playing soccer, her favorite sport, also by skateboarding and surfing. Her favorite color is blue, her birthday is in May, so she is a few months older than I am, I'm born in August, she loves dogs and hates cats, she likes rock metal bands and hates rap, and she says she can't sing but she does it anyway, and she will take any dare that is given to her. I don't even know half of her and I like her more than I did a few minuets ago.

As we exit the cafeteria Lilly offers on helping me find my classes through the rest of the day and tomorrow morning she will meet me at my locker to show me the easiest route to get to my morning classes. Lucky for me her and I share the last three classes so I have no worries of her leaving me. Before we head to class we stop by Lilly's locker and she grabs her stuff, then I lead her to mine. "Here we are," I show her my locker and she looks up at my locker number then, she says tomorrow we will meet here. Perfect. I turn to my locker and Lilly moves to my side leaning against other kids' lockers and I try and open my small metal closet. "Come on…" I jiggle my locker handle and then bang on the stupid thing. "Please? For me?" I try my combination again but still my locker does not open. "Ugh I hate this thing!" I punch the locker and pull my hand back quickly from the pain. I then look over at Lilly who is in amusement. "I'm glad my struggles and pain pleases you."

"Sorry Miles, it's just that it was funny and you looked kinda cute too." Miles? Cute? I rub my throbbing hand and smile at her and I feel a blush forming on my cheeks so I turn my head down, causing my hair to hide my red face, I hate compliments I never take them well and I never know how to respond to them. "Here let me help," Lilly stretches her hand out and I give her the paper with my locker combination on it. "Alls you have to do is make sure the lock is cleared so spin it a few times, then turn in you combination, after that make sure you lift when you open." I watched and listened to Lilly's instructions as she did them, opening my locker with ease. "And there you have it."

Lilly smiles proudly at me and I give her a thankful one back. "Thank you so much Lilly," I head over to my locker and take my belongings out. "You do not know how grateful I am that you found me."

Lilly shrugs it off like it is no big deal. "No problem, anytime." I close my locker and Lilly steps forward and I follow close beside her. "So anyway, after school I was thinking, would you like me to show you around a little bit, all the hot spots, or all the hot spots that Oliver and I hang out at?"

I clutch my books to my chest and nod at Lilly. "Yeah that'll be great."

"Awesome." I follow Lilly to our next class and sit down at the most available seat I can next to her, which is behind her, she turns around and we start talking a little bit before the bell rings.

--x--

"And this is the skate park." Lilly opens her arms wide in front of her to show off the skate park, it's pretty big, I guess decent sized for a skate park, I don't really know considering I don't skate at all. Lilly leads me inside and I look around, there a few skaters here but not much, I guess because of school. After school I called my Daddy to tell him that I will be late, that I found a friend, and she is showing me around, then my Dad offered to have her over after I went around "sight seeing" if you could say that.

Lilly took me to all the places she new I would need to know. She took me to the gas station, the towns grocery store, the towns clothing store, she pointed to me on which road takes you to the mall, she showed me the movie theater, the little coffee shop, and the best store to get ice cream. And now we are here, at the skate park. I'm learning a lot about Malibu from a true Malibu-er.

Lilly is great, she is fun, tells me jokes, likes me, and does not make fun of my accent, she thinks it's cute, and she thinks it awesome that I come from Tennessee, she doesn't see me as a hillbilly or some country hick, she sees me as Miley Stewart. And I could not have been more appreciative. "Okay," Lilly claps her hands together to get my attention. "Next stop the beach!" Lilly raises her hand in the air and points to the beach I laugh and follow her there.

--x--

On our way to all of the places Lilly showed me she asked a lot about my home life, she wanted to know how different it is here then in Tennessee, I pretty much told her anything she wanted to know. She asked questions and I provided the answers. I told her about Jackson, she says she seen him before a few days ago across the street when I dropped all the dishes, I told her about my Dad, she cannot wait to try his cooking. And in return I learned about Lilly's family, she is an only child, but she sees Oliver like her brother, and her parents are separated, she lives with her Mom and only sees her Father for holidays and vacations. I never mentioned my Mom to Lilly and thankfully she did not ask.

"And this is the Shack." We walk up to the abandoned shack and Lilly takes a seat, instructing me to do so as well, so I sit next her. Curiosity gets the best of me so I ask her what this used to be. "A lot of things, a kite rental and buy, a surf board rental, a bar type thing, I don't know why each and every one of them went out of business, they all seemed successful to me, I don't know, I guess this place is cursed."

"So is the Shack its name?" I spin in my chair and let my hand rest on the counter of the dusty old wood.

"Haha, no, it had names when it was places, but many people just called this place the Shack considering that's what it looks like most of the time, a shack. Who knows maybe one day someone will buy it and it will be officially named the Shack." I nod.

"Yeah maybe." A silence falls between Lilly and I and it is the first one that I have had with her since I met her this afternoon, but y'know what it doesn't even feel awkward, it is a pleasant silence, like words don't need to be said, we are comfortable with each other.

"Hey Lils." I turn to my side and so does Lilly at the sound of some boy calling her name she smiles as the boy running approaches and I see it is none other than Oliver. Wow I'm finally going to meet him.

"Hey Oliver." Oliver catches up to us and gives Lilly and nod then his eyes land on me. His eyes are a dark brown, but they are welcoming, well actually right now they are wondering but still. "Miley Stewart this is Oliver Oken." Oliver smiles sheepishly at me and extends his hand.

I take his hand and give him a shake. "So you are the famous Oliver." During the rest of the day Lilly has told me so many stories about her and Oliver. They met in preschool and have been friends ever since. She calls him a doughnut and from her stories I could totally see why.

Oliver pulls his hand out of mine and moves it to the back of his neck rubbing it nervously as a small blush forms on his face. "Yeah I guess that's right, Smoken' Oken at your service." Oliver looks deep into my eyes before he bows down in front of me. Um is he hitting on me? After a few days before I smiled at him and he ran away?

I look towards Lilly with slight worry and she just rolls her eyes. "Knock it off ya doughnut, the Olley Trolley is closed for friends. Okay, we are all going to be the best of friends and nothing more, got that?" I look at Lilly and mouth the words 'thank you' to her. She smiles and mouths 'welcome' back. Oliver rolls his eyes and reluctantly agrees. "C'mon Miles, I bet your Dad is probably wondering where you are, I'll walk you home." Lilly stands up and I follow suit. "See you tomorrow Oliver."

Lilly starts to walk up towards the beach and I stop in front of Oliver. "It was nice meeting you Oliver." Oliver smiles at me and puts his hand out for me to shake, in which I do. I walk way and catch up with Lilly.

--x--

During our walk we stopped by Lilly's house, well actually we walked passed Lilly's house, but at least now I know where she lives. We then keep walking until we reach Oliver's house and then we cross the street to my house. "Would you like to come in for a little bit?" She has been amazing to me, how could I not invite her.

"Sure why not. Thanks."

I reach into my pocket and pull out my keys. "It's no problem." I open the door and step aside to let Lilly in, she walks in timidly and looks around my house, in awe. "Daddy, I'm home." I close the door and step inside. "Have a seat Lil." I gesture her to the couch and she walks over to sit on, making herself comfortable. Then my Dad comes downstairs and I rush over to give him a hug. He asks how I am and all about my day. "It was rocky at first but ended great Daddy, all thanks to Lilly." I step out of my Dad's hug and grab his hand walking over to where Lilly is sitting. "Daddy this is Lilly, Lilly Truscott, she helped me out today."

Lilly looks up at me then at my Father before he speaks. "Well it's nice to meet you Lilly, thank you for helping my daughter today."

Lilly smiles at my Father. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Stewart and it was no big deal I was happy to help." My Dad thanks Lilly again and then offers us some chocolate chip cookies he made today, like Mom used to do, Lilly and I gladly takes a couple and thank him as he walks up the stairs to give us some privacy. I walk in front of Lilly and sit down next her, with one of my legs underneath me. "I like him."

She takes I bite out of her cookie and I rip a piece off mine and pop it into my mouth. "That's because you haven't heard him tell any jokes yet." She laughs as she takes another bite out of her cookie. "You want some milk?"

"Please." I get up and go over into the kitchen and grab two glasses. "Need any help?" Lilly calls from across the room.

"No thanks, besides you are the guest and I'm the host, let me take care of you, like how you took care of me today, I'm returning the favor." I pour the milk and put it back in the fridge and bring both glasses back into the living room and place them on the table.

"Thanks." Lilly reaches over and takes her glass taking a big gulp. I looked at her in shock. "What? I was thirsty." I laugh and shake my head as I eat another cookie.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but your look said it all."

I laugh at her as she takes a small sip from her milk now. I shrug. "As long as you don't get your thirsty all over the couch, drink all you want."

"Thank you." Lilly takes the glass that is in her hand and chugs down the milk, leaving less then a quarter left.

A few seconds later we hear footsteps bounding down the stairs and we look behind us to see Jackson come down the stairs in an angry mood. I sit up to go greet him and ask him what was wrong, not even aware that Lilly followed me. "Hi Jackson." He mumbles something that I can't comprehend while his head is in the refrigerator.

I look towards Lilly and raise my shoulders before dropping them. "Hey Jackson!" Lilly greets him and not only startles me but him. He jumps up inside the fridge and turns around to look at us. Lilly is giving him a big cheeky grin and I'm trying to hide my smirk.

Jackson's face starts to change to a shade of red when his eyes land on Lilly. "Miley, ha, um w-why di-didn't you tell me we had a guest, and you not even introducing me, that's a little rude Miles…" What the heck is he talking about, and where the heck is my brother? "I'm sorry…" Jackson reaches forward and takes Lilly's hand in his own and Lilly looks like a deer in the headlights.

"Lilly." She tells him her name.

"I'm sorry Lilly, for my sister's rude actions, I'm Jackson it's a pleasure to meet you." My mouth hangs open wide; surely more than one fly can fly in my mouth right now. Rude? He is the one who came down the stairs loudly drawing attention then acted rudely towards me.

Lilly's mouth hangs open and closes for a second and gives me what-is-he-talking-about look. "Um um it's okay, and it was nice meeting you too." Jackson smiles then let's go of her hand and walks back upstairs but not before shooting me a death glare. What did I do? "Y'know he wasn't as weird as you made out to be him."

I stare at the stairs where Jackson exited and do not take my eyes off of them. "Because that wasn't my brother."

"Huh, so, so far I met half you Dad and not your whole brother? When do I get to see the rest of them?" I pout my lips at Lilly and lightly smack her arm. She dodges away from me after I hit her. "What? Hey at least the people I introduced to you were fully real." I roll my eyes and walk past her back into the living room. "Look Miles, thanks for the snack and refreshments, but I better head home, my Mom is going to want me home for dinner." I turn around and see Lilly is heading for the door.

"Thank you so much for all that you did for me today, really I could not thank you enough."

"I'm starting to notice. Anyway see you tomorrow morning, your locker?" I nod and show Lilly out. I watch her exit and walk down the driveway and across the street, she turned to wave back at me and I waved at her in return, until she was out of sight. I sigh a content sigh and go back inside my house and smile. Lilly Truscott. Lillian Marie Truscott. My new friend and I'm not losing her.

**--x--**

**Okay well anyway, its obvious that I have to build up the friendship between Miley and Lilly. Anyway tell me your thoughts, and if you wanna see what happens I'll see you all next chapter. Till Then :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody! :) What is going on? Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, so happy you guys are enjoying the story. :) **

**In this chapter it is going to sort of follow an episode from Hannah Montana, I dont know which one it is called though :/. But anyway that is it so please Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**--x--**

It's been a week and I feel as if I've lived in Malibu forever. Lilly and Oliver have taught me everything. My style slightly changed, but I still dress like me, Lilly and Oliver have this skater look while I, well I don't know how to categorize my look. We have been doing everything together. We go to school together, eat lunch together, walk home from school together, do homework, hangout at the beach, the mall, get ice cream, see movies, all together. It's amazing all what you could do in a week huh?

School has been okay for me, thanks to Lilly. I find my classes easily and I understand my math homework, again thanks to Lilly. She'll deny it but she is a total math wiz. There have been a few incidents at school with Amber and Ashley, and each time Lilly has stood up for me. You may not know from looking at her but Lilly is one tough chick and a big mouth, which totally gets us, yes us, in trouble. Why? Because all of the teachers at school seem to think that Amber and Ashley are two little angels fallen from heaven. When they are far from that. And if we hurt those "angels" feelings Lilly and I get in trouble. I don't usually say anything but Lilly would let the words "bitch" "whore" "slut" "skank" slip out of her mouth and Amber and Ashley tell, and since I'm always with Lilly, I get in trouble too. It's a stupid double standard. I learned in school if I ever told on anyone everyone would hate me for being a tattletale, but if Amber and Ashley do it, oh it's just fine.

Now my Dad, he has become concerned that Lilly may not be a good influence on me, since we have been called to the principal's office twice, because Lilly "attempted" assault on Amber and Ashley, when she never once touched them, simply walked right in there face and threatened them. But Lilly is just defending me, since I have become the object of Amber and Ashley's taunting. Usually I just sit there and take it, other times I have literally pushed Lilly in front of me to defend me. I try to explain to my Dad that that is all Lilly is doing, protecting me, and Amber and Ashley are just little weasels trying to get her and me in trouble. But he does seem to understand, somewhat, whenever Lilly comes over my Daddy will stare at her very intensely for a few seconds as if trying to read her, test her, then leaves, it's a little eerie. Lilly and I have learned to laugh it off.

--x--

Its Friday, lunch time and Lilly and I are eating lunch alone, without Oliver. "Where is that doughnut anyway?" Lilly picks some of my food and pops it into her mouth with a shrug, answering my question.

Oliver has been great to me too, but slightly weird. It's totally obvious that he has a crush on me; he has tried to get me to go out with me once to many times. He just ends up looking more douhnutty-ish then ever. One time he tried to make me jealous by talking to some cute girl, Rebecca. And once Rebecca found out that Oliver was using her, well Oliver got the fright of his life, she wrapped bubblegum all around Oliver's hair and face, the boy practically had a heart attack. For some reason unknown to me Oliver strongly dislikes bubblegum. Usually when Oliver tries to pull a move Lilly quickly stops him, she'll punch him, or step on his foot, she usually results in some sort of physical pain to shut Oliver up. Oliver is practically Lilly's punching bag, and I have to admit that I have punched Oliver as well for when he does not understand things.

"Hey guys bad news," I turn my head and see Oliver approaching us with hesitation. "Amber and Ashley's annual cool list is out again." I hear Lilly scoff and Oliver passes the paper to her.

Annual cool list? "What's that?"

Lilly places the paper down and rolls her eyes. "Unfortunately Misses Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber think they have every right to rank kids on a cool list."

I knit my eyebrows together and become disgusted with the fact that Amber and Ashley think they have the right to do that. "Well it's just a stupid list right? No one really likes them, so no one really listens to them right?"

Lilly looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "Unfortunately they do. Sure everyone hates them, but everyone fears, and worships at them too, it's the social pyramid of the school, and its totally unfair. I wonder how far down they put Oliver and I this year."

"Keep going," Lilly starts to flip through the stapled papers as Oliver keeps instructing to keep flipping. "Just skip to the last page." Lilly does so and I peer over her shoulder to see Lilly's name, my name, and Dandruff Danny's name. In my time being here Lilly and Oliver have taught me about everyone. And Dandruff Danny is nobody you wanna hang out with or be seen with.

"Aww were tied for dead last with Dandruff Danny." I sulk in my seat and Lilly shifts in hers. "I'm sorry Lilly." Lilly looks at me with confusion. I'm assuming her and Oliver have been always somewhere near the middle or the top, but since Lilly and I have been hanging out Amber and Ashley attack her more now too.

"Sorry for what?"

"Well if you've never met me you probably wouldn't be at the bottom of the list with Dandruff Danny and I." Lilly reaches up and places her hand on my arm, I look up at her and she has a small smile on her face.

"Miley it's not your fault. I'm happy I met you, I don't care what Amber and Ashley think, and neither should you, I'd rather be at the bottom of this stupid list forever than not knowing you for a second. Besides you and I are best friends, partners, we do everything together." A smile grows on my face and I lean over and hug her, which Lilly has totally gotten used to I'm a very physical affection showing person, and hugs me with equal force.

"Thank you Lilly, I'm more than happy I met you too." I give Lilly a light squeeze and pull away as we both smile at each other. Oliver then coughs to get out attention and I look up at him.

"Hey y'know I feel the same way too, y'know even multiply her feelings by ten and you get my feelings for you." Oliver looks at me with puppy dog eyes and spreads his arms out waiting for a hug.

"Shut up Oliver." Lilly takes a piece of her food and throws it at Oliver.

Oliver wipes the food off of him and takes a step away from us. "Okay see you later."

I reach up and grab Oliver's arm pulling him back. "Where are you going?" Oliver quickly explains to me that he finally cracked the top one hundred and he doesn't want to talk to us, he then runs off, while Amber and Ashley walk in. Oh joy. Amber walks over to the table Lilly and I are sitting at, alone, and comments us on being on the last page, letting the whole cafeteria hear. For some reason I don't know what came over but a burst of confidence shoots through me. "Okay you know what this list is a bogus as the people who wrote, c'mon everybody lets show Amber and Ashley they can't tell us who's cool and who's not." I step up on the chair I was sitting on and start to rip the stupid list. Lilly taps my leg and says my name to get my attention and I look up and around and see the whole cafeteria is empty.

"I'm with ya sister!" I turn behind me and see Dandruff Danny attempt to rip the paper, but is unsuccessful.

"How is he not below us?!" I sit back down with a defeated sigh.

--x--

"I can not believe what you did today in lunch." Lilly and I are walking home from school and we plan on heading to my house. We decided to switch off every week after school that we'll go to one person's house to do homework then any fun activity. This week is my house.

I look at Lilly wondering what she is thinking. "Why?"

Lilly lightly laughs to herself. "Well c'mon Miley you really are not the person to speak up, I usually-"

"You usually stand up for me and I chicken out I know Lilly." I look down at my shoes and watch as one foot steps in front of the other as we walk.

"Hey," Lilly puts her arm around me and pulls me close to her body. "I'm proud of you today, my little Miley, standing up for herself, coming out of your shell, acting like me already."

I smile to myself; I don't think I'll ever act like Lilly she is beyond energetic and I don't mind being relaxed or calm. "Yeah, well to be honest I don't even know what came over me today or why I even did that. I think what you said triggered something in me they have no right to tell anyone what to do, how to act or feel, it's not right, plus I hate Amber and Ashley, I guess your spirit just entered me and I just acted upon it."

Lilly slides her arm off of me and walks in front of me, turns around and bows to me. "I have taught thee well young grasshopper." I roll my eyes and sling my back pack off of my arm and swing it at Lilly, it collides with her shoulder. "Ow!" I laugh at her and run ahead to get away from the possible danger Lilly could do to me. "Stewart get back here!"

--x--

"Hey I've been thinking about our situation with Amber and Ashley." Lilly and I are in my room I'm sitting on the floor with my back against my bed and Lilly is lying on my bed with her head right next to mine. I motion for her to go on. "And I think I have an idea."

"I'll alert the media." Lilly gives me a 'don't-you-start' glare. "Sorry Lilly but I don't think we should mess with them, if you fight fire with fire, you just get burned, or a bigger fire, I forget which."

"What?!" Lilly swings around so her legs are beside me then she slides off my bed and sits next to me. "Miley all you did this afternoon was whine and complain how wrong Amber and Ashley were and that someone should put them in there place!"

"Yeah but Lilly, we should not get back at them, that means we are at there level and we are better than that. It's not right."

Lilly rolls her eyes and scoffs at me. "Oh yeah. Was it right for Amber and Ashley to totally embarrass you in English class when you bent down to get your pencil and they played off a farting noise, letting everyone think it was you, was it right for them to tell all of those ridiculous rumors about you and your hometown letting people think you some weird hillbilly or an alien, was it right-"

"Okay, okay Lilly, jeez it was bad enough going through that stuff once don't make me relive it." Lilly apologizes and relaxes. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well remember the story I told you about in my fifth grade science class." I nod my head. In fifth grade Lilly made a volcano that was suppose to lightly erupt but instead totally exploded causing all "lava" to go everywhere in the room. People were picking out "lava" out of there nose and ears for weeks. "Well if I could do that by accident imagine what I could do to Amber and Ashley on purpose."

I close my eyes and try to imagine the worse possible scenarios Lilly could put Amber and Ashley in with her science skills. "Okay I'm imagining, imagining…and I'm liking." A big smile grows on my face and I see Lilly smile and nod in return. "So what exactly are you going to do?"

"You'll just have to wait on Monday." Lilly puts her hands behind her head and leans back into the bed. I cannot wait to see the evil science genius Lilly comes up with.

--x--

"Will you quit being so…so jittery." Its Monday, Amber and Ashley's doom day, according to me. Lilly is casually leaning up against some kids' random lockers and I'm pacing back and forth in front of her, nervous about Lilly's plan. What if it doesn't work? What if it does and we get in trouble again? "You look guilty of something and you are making me dizzy," I feel her grab my arm and gently rub it. "Please calm down, everything is gonna be fine."

"Sorry, but why can't you just tell me what you did?" Lilly sighs she has told me since last night why she wont tell me. If Amber and Ashley find out it was her who did it they will find away to get me in trouble too, and she does not want that. "Lilly its okay, I could handle myself, besides I'm just as responsible as you are. I gave you the idea."

"Yeah but I was the one who worked the whole thing out." I pout. Lilly rolls her eyes and takes my hand moving my arm so our arms link together and walks me down the hallway. "Listen the next time Amber and Ashley attack you I'll let you handle how to get back at them okay?" I reluctantly agree. "Okay then, have a great first period, and I'll see you at lunch." I didn't even realize Lilly brought me to my first class. Lilly lets go of my arm and winks at me walking away. It's going to be a long day until lunch.

--x--

Lilly and I are at lunch and I'm to nervous to eat my food while Lilly is practically inhaling hers. I then hear a try slam down and look at the person responsible for it. "Y'know what? I don't care what people think, you guy's are my friends and I'm gonna sit with you." Oliver sits down and looks at us Lilly is appreciative and proud of him and then he looks at me and I smile. "Why do you look so guilty?"

Lilly nudges me. "I told you, you need to calm down." I let out a breath knowing that they are right and try to calm down. And Oliver asks what we did. "Well I or we decided to get back at Amber and Ashley for making our lives in school so miserable. And Miley!" Lilly puts her hand on my thigh; I'm wearing a skirt today so her hand brushes up on my skin giving me goosebumps and her random outburst causes me to jump. "Will you please stop bouncing your leg you're making the whole table shake."

"S-sorry, I just, I don't think this right, you shouldn't do this Lilly." Lilly has told me countless times what she did is harmless and the only thing getting hurt would be their pride. She lightly squeezes my thigh and I calm down but I can't help but feel another strange emotion flood through my body.

"Everything is going to be fine." I nod my head, I give up, and look down at my food and begin to eat, Lilly and Oliver follow.

A few minuets later there is a huge explosion outside in the hallway and Amber comes into the cafeteria with her face and upper body all green. "Who did this?!" The whole cafeteria erupts with laughter at Amber and laugh even harder when Ashley comes up beside her also with a green face.

I feel rude for laughing, like I shouldn't "C'mon y'all it's not funny," I take another look at the both of them and laugh along with everyone else. "Although I must admit they do look good in green."

--x--

"Gotta admit what you did today Lilly was epic." Oliver Lilly and I are at the beach sitting in the sand and watching the sunset, Oliver to my left and Lilly to my right.

"What can I say I'm just good, but I could not do it without my partner in crime." Lilly leans into me, bumping my shoulder with hers. I look at her.

"Really?" I ask her hopefully.

"Really. I mean you did give me the idea." I smile she smiles in return. She turns away too look on at the sunset, but I continue to stare at her. The wind blowing her hair back, her tanned skin from being outside so much, and strong body from all the sports activities that she does, the setting sun reflects off of Lilly so well she looks amazing. I know we are only twelve now, but when Lilly enters her teenager years she is going to look gorgeous.

This time a different smile grows on my face as I turn my gaze back to the ocean and start to think about the three of us. I cannot wait for us to go through high school together, the relationships, the friendships, the jobs, the cars, the fights we may or may not have, the love and bond between us. Right now looking at this sunset I say our future looks bright, and we will go through everything the best of friends. Although I don't know what the future will bring, it can be surprising. I lost my Mother in the future, but I gained Lilly instead. If it wasn't for her death I would have never met Lilly.

I lift my hand from the sand and place it on top of Lilly's who moves her hand to hold mine, she turns back to me with a smile in her eyes and I give her hand a light squeeze. I am so happy she approached me in the lunch room despite all of the rumors she heard about me. I'm grateful that she sticks up for me and defends me, I'm grateful for our friendship and I never wanna jeopardize it.

**--x--**

**Okay well umm…I think Miley Lilly and Oliver have a nice future and friendships ahead of them don't you? Okay, I think its obvious I have nothing to say here, so I will see you all in the next chapter. Till Then :).  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers :) I know I haven't updated in awhile, I'm sorry, I got sick and our internet is not working, it like shuts off about three-five times a day and its really annoying because then you have to restart the computer and wait for it to load it takes forever. **

**So moving along this chapter is kinda long, but I wanted you guys' to see how the friendship is building between Oliver, Lilly, and Miley.**

**I'd like to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing :) 3 . Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**--x--**

"Wake up Bud it's time for school." I groan and roll over on my bed taking Beary with me as I try to catch some more shut eye, while my Dad is annoyingly trying to wake me up. "C'mon on Mile get up." My Dad picks up one of my pillows and smacks me in the head, how parent like. I muffle out a response pleading him to give me five more minuets. "Nuh uh Bud wake up or I'll get the bucket." I let out another groan and I hear my Dad walk away. Ha! I win. I start to drift back to sleep when I'm jolted awake by ice cold water.

I jump up from my bed and get tangled in my sheets falling to the floor. "DADDY!" My Dad laughs at me as I just glare at him. He walks out of my room saying he warned me and to hurry up and get dressed so I could eat breakfast. I let out a frustrated sigh and get up only to fall again, my feet tangled in my sheets. "Stupid sheets, stupid water." I untangle the sheets and throw them on my bed and grab Beary. "Hey! He got Beary wet!"

"Beary the Bear, really you couldn't do better than that." I look at my door and see Lilly smiling brightly, most likely trying to hide a smirk from my naming of Beary.

"Hey! I was three and I'm not gonna change his name now that'll just confuse him." My accent getting thicker as my anger slightly rises. Lilly raises her arms up in defeat but rolls her eyes.

"Chill Tennessee no need to make your accent thicker, I was just playing with ya." Lilly comes to my side and ruffles my bed-head of hair. I retort back telling her I can't help if my accent gets thicker, while tossing Beary onto my bed and heading towards my bathroom. "I know, I know, I find it cute anyways." I blush slightly as I close the door behind me, I'll never be comfortable with my accent.

Lilly and I have grown so much closer each and every passing day, Oliver and I too, although there a times where he still flirts with me, I try to not let it annoy me but I'm losing my patience. Tennessee that's a new nickname Lilly gave me at lunch one day, I don't mind it, I did at first but Lilly is the only one who ever calls me that, and…well its sorta special in a way.

I finish my business in the bathroom and head out going to my closet to pick clothes out for the day. Lilly is sitting on my computer chair across from the closet and reading a magazine. "Hey Lil, what do think of this outfit is it okay for today?" Lilly answers without even looking up. "You didn't even look up."

Lilly shrugs and closes the magazine flopping it on my desk. "Sorry, but it doesn't really matter what you wear Miles, you'll look hot in anything." I feel my face grow hot and lift the outfit I was going to wear today towards my face to hide my blush. One thing I love about Lilly is her outgoing-blunt-not caring-loud, personality, even if at times it does embarrass me. I mutter out a thanks to her and put my clothes back on their racks.

One thing I do not understand out here in California is that everyone seems in a rush to grow up, I mean were twelve yet so many girls are painting there faces with make-up, wearing revealing clothes, trying to get boyfriends. It's all so weird to me, I don't like it, and so I don't do it.

"Hey hurry up and get changed so we could go downstairs and eat some of your Dad's delicious breakfast." I'm pulled from my thoughts as I turn to look at Lilly.

"I thought you didn't care what I wore." Lilly shrugs. "So then why are you in such a rush for me to get changed?"

"Because there is food downstairs!" I lightly laugh nothing comes in between Lilly and her food. "And frankly I don't care what you wear you could wear nothing for all I care as long as it gets us faster downstairs." I grab in my closet and throw a shirt at Lilly but she catches. She un-crumples it and looks at it. "Hey how 'bout wear this shirt." I roll my eyes and Lilly throws the shirt back at me. "And some light blue jeans, slightly ripped with your flips flops that'll look nice."

I hold up the shirt and shrug. "I don't know, according to you I should wear my birthday suit." I say sarcastically.

"Hey if you don't mind getting arrested fine go ahead." I smile at Lilly and tell her to get out and go eat while I get changed.

--x--

I run downstairs with the outfit Lilly suggested and see her hovering over her plate of pancakes, drowned in syrup and butter. I giggle to myself and hop up on a chair next to Lilly and say hi to my Dad.

"Morning Darlin'." My Dad places a plate of nice hot pancakes in front of me and I apply just enough butter and pour syrup over them. "You better hurry up and eat girls don't wanna be late for school."

"Sure we do." Lilly says with confidence but my Dad and I just stare at her until she raises her arms up in confusion and mouths the word 'what'.

I take a forkful of my pancakes. "Just eat your pancakes Lil." I don't have to tell Lilly once and she is right back to eating her pancakes.

--x--

"Why do teachers give us so much homework?" Lilly whines as she slams her back against the lockers next to mine.

"Oh I don't know to help us learn." I open my locker and put the stuff I don't need back in while I take the stuff I do need out.

"But we already learned it in class. If I it didn't get it then why would I get after I do forty problems at home?! It's not right."

"Quit your whining it's not that bad." Lilly kicks herself off the lockers and we make our way to her locker so she could get her things.

"Yes it is. Homework is the only way teachers get their joy, I mean look at them I bet they never get any action." Lilly opens up her locker and pretty much does the same thing I did.

"Lilly! That was rude." As much as I want to discipline Lilly I can't help but laugh, because it's true. All teachers look the same to me. Old, boring, angry at life I could go on and on.

"Then why are you laughing hmmm?" I scoff at her and roll my eyes looking away from her. "Because it's true right."

"Shut up and let's go to lunch." I grab Lilly's arm and drag her towards the cafeteria. Lilly and I walk through the doors of the cafeteria shoulder to shoulder and make our way to our usual table; we put our stuff down, and sit. We usually just come into the cafeteria and sit awhile before we get up and get our lunch, the line is always so long, so we figured instead of standing in line and waiting why not sit and wait. So that's what we do. Lilly then opens her notebook and a book she brought. "Hey, homework is meant to be done at home."

Lilly opens the book to the appropriate page and writes on her paper. "Just because they call it homework doesn't mean you have to do it at home, that's just a code word teachers use to tell you not to do it in there sight." I laugh at Lilly but really she proves a point I should be doing what she is doing so I do not have so much to do it at home. But one time I did my homework in another teacher's class and that teacher got so mad at me saying I shouldn't be doing math in English and told me to put it away. Needless to say I did not get a good grade on that homework. And half the time the teachers don't even check the homework. I shake my head as so many thoughts about homework flood my brain and I put hands to my temples massaging them. "What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to think like you!" Lilly laughs and I stick out my tongue at her, not the best comeback in the world but still.

"Hey don't mock your Master young grasshopper I still have lots to teach you."

"Yay!" I say in such a fake enthusiasm. I turn my attention towards the lunch line waiting for it to die down. I hear Lilly rip a piece of paper and I assume she is done with her homework but I hear her crumple it and then she throws it at me. "Hey!" Lilly looks at me with a face of stone, and then points her tongue out at me, mocking me from earlier. I pick it up and throw it back at her but it lands on the floor.

"Uh-oh now that's littering Miss Stewart." Lilly gets up from her chair and bends down to pick it up. "OH NO!"

"What!" I ask as I grow nervous thinking something is wrong with Lilly. Lilly looks at me with a panicked expression.

"I'm starting to think like you!" My face wrinkles in frustration before I dart from my chair and chase after Lilly who runs away from me and towards the lunch line which has gotten smaller. "Ollie save me!" Lilly runs into Oliver and pushes him in front of me.

Oliver looks beyond confused as Lilly and I are dancing around him. "Whoa what's going on?" Oliver raises his arms keeping Lilly away from me and protected.

Lilly grabs onto his arms and holds it firmly in front of her. "The student is trying to kill the Master."

Oliver lowers his arms and in confusion turns to look at Lilly. "What?!" With my chances open I run towards Lilly and grab her as she calls out to Oliver calling him a stupid doughnut. I start my assault and my fingers tickle the sides of Lilly.

"Miley!... Stop!" Lilly says between her laughs and I refuse to stop until she apologizes. "All ye all ye outs in free!!" I stop my tickle assault on Lilly but still hold her close.

"What? We aren't playing hide-and-go-seek." Lilly turns in my arms and looks at me with a blank expression.

"I know." I turn away in disgust; she only said that to get me to stop. I shake my head and tell Lilly my disappointment. "Hey you love me anyways." I pull her towards me for a hug and she wraps her arms around me.

"Yeah I do, although I don't know why," In our hug Lilly hits me with her arm as we pull apart. "Come on lets get lunch. You're probably starving in there." I poke Lilly's stomach and she swipes my hand away.

"I am not! I'm not always hungry y'know." Just then Lilly's stomach growls to be fed. Lilly looks down at her stomach and a light shade of pink reaches her cheeks from embarrassment. "Great timing tummy, just for that, and making me feel like a complete idiot no dessert!"

"Hey don't punish your taste buds for something your tummy did." I pat Lilly's stomach.

"I'm not not going to have dessert I'm gonna chew it then spit it out so he doesn't get anything," Lilly points to her stomach. "That way my taste buds don't get punished my stomach does."

I move forward in line and Lilly follows. "You are one strange character Truscott." I grab two trays and hand one to Lilly.

"Hey you play along it's not my fault." Lilly takes the tray and starts to pile food and drinks on top of it. Lilly and I pay for our food and head over to our table where Oliver is already sitting.

"Hey so did you two um work everything out?" Oliver asks as he takes a bite out of his French fry.

I sit down and start to open my small carton of milk. "I don't know she stills alive." I say nonchalantly. I then feel a kick under the table. "Ow!" Lilly smirks at me as I bend down to rub my bruised leg.

"You two really need to grow up." Oliver then stacks all the food he has on his tray. Bread, pickles, mustard, peanut butter and jelly, a hamburger, ketchup, and French fries and takes a huge bite some of the food spilling out of the sides. Lilly and I scrunch up our faces in disgust at Oliver's eating habits.

"Oh yeah, our behavior is nowhere near the maturity of your eating habits." Oliver defends himself saying that all the food eventually ends up in the same place. I shake it off not willing to fight with Oliver but I do throw him a wise crack. "Maybe that's why girls don't wanna date ya."

"Woo one for Miley." Lilly pumps her fist in the air points her finger in the air marking a one. "And a goose egg for Oliver." Lilly takes her other hand and makes a circle out of.

"Oh real nice really turning on your old friend, after all we have been through." Oliver takes another bite out of his sandwich thingy as I look on in amusement.

"Sorry buddy but I've never had a girlfriend before and it's so much nicer to talk about girl things with a girl instead of a you."

My eyebrows knit together as I correct Lilly. "You mean boy."

Lilly shakes her head. "No I mean him. Oliver can't be classified as a boy."

"Hey I'm right here ya know!" Oliver says while pointing to himself.

Lilly continues on. "I know and all the memories we had were okay pal, but I've moved on." Lilly wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me towards her.

I then shift to look at Lilly. "Even the one when you two were in preschool and you held his hand so you could play with his crayons."

"Aww our very first memory." Oliver coos. Lilly sends him a death glare and Oliver shuts up, looks down, and continues eating. Lilly then slides her arm off of me and lightly pushes me away.

"Okay for the last time I did not like him like him I just held his hand because he had the sixty-four pack with the sharpener!" Lilly tries to defend herself.

"Yeah, yeah sure okay whatever." I turn my attention to my food and start eating.

--x--

"Are you sure you don't wanna try." Lilly comes and sits by on the bench, we are at the skate park and have been here for a good half hour, I'm beyond bored but Lilly and Oliver are having the time of their lives. I tell Lilly for the thousandth time that I am one hundred percent sure that I don't not want to ride that piece of wood with wheels. Lilly snaps her helmet off, puts it on her lap, and lightly runs her fingers through her hair. "Well you and I can go to the mall or down to Rico's or something; I know you really don't want to be here."

"Lilly its okay I'm fine, go have fun, besides I like watching you skateboard, your really good." I take Lilly's helmet from her lap and place it on her head; I strap it for her and gently hit the top of the helmet. "Now go have fun my little Tony Hawk."

"You sure?" I nod. "Okay." Lilly puts one foot on her board ready to push off and go but stops and looks at me with a smirk on her face. "Is Tony Hawk the only skateboarder you know?"

My face grows blank as I try to scramble in my brain any other skateboarder I know but can't. "Maybe." Lilly laughs. "Just go ride." Lilly pushes off her board and heads towards the half pipe.

We came here after school because Oliver was practically begging but Lilly refused until I told her it was okay. I don't mind being bored; I finished all of my homework so I have nothing else to do. And I know Lilly loves skateboarding I'll let her have her fun, plus it's another way for me to learn about Lilly. And boy is she good on that thing, better than most of the guys here.

--x--

Lilly and Oliver have ended there long skateboarding session and now we are all walking back to our homes. "Movie night at Miley's!" Lilly's almost screams and points to me.

"Umm….no?" I take Lilly's hand that is pointing at me and throw it down.

"Umm…why?" She mimics me yet again.

"Because." Lilly folds her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrow at me and I know a 'because why' is coming. "Y'know you are taking that welcome mat a little too seriously."

Lilly smirks at me. "C'mon Miles, its Friday night and we got nothing better to do, besides you have awesome movies."

"You've never seen my movie collection."

Lilly runs up in front me and starts walking backwards, she points her finger in my face. "But you admit to having a collection."

Lilly looks at me with an eager face waiting for me to give in. "I-I did not, you," I now point my finger in her face trying to get myself out of this. "You tricked me!" I turn towards Oliver with a pleading look in my eyes. "Oliver help me."

Oliver shrugs. "How?" I shrug in return. I don't know how, I look back towards Lilly and I feel her confidence growing. I don't know why I don't want them over for movie night, so I guess I can't really fight it.

I sigh in defeat. "Okay fine movie night at my house." I say with no passion. Lilly does a fist pump in the air.

"Woo!!!" She then comes over to my side and wraps her arm around me, pulling me closer to her. "I knew you couldn't get enough of us." I take my arm and wrap it around her pulling her closer to me, if that is possible.

"Yeah, yeah, I could never have too much Lilly and Oliver."

--x--

"Okay so Lilly you pick the movie and Oliver you pick the snacks, I'll get blankets and pillows and stuff." We all walk into my house and head to do our assignments.

"Awww, how come she gets to pick the movie?!" Oliver whines.

"Shut up ya doughnut," Lilly hits Oliver on his shoulder as she walks past him. "I get to pick the movie because you'll pick something scary or action-y with blood and guts and everything, and Miley and I don't want to see that."

Oliver looks on in shock. "B-but what else is there besides guts, gory, and hauntings?" Lilly bends down to look at our collection of DVDs and she just rolls her eyes and doesn't even bother answering Oliver.

"Oh come on Ollie it's not that bad." I walk up to Oliver and place a soft hand on his shoulder. Oliver folds his arms over his chest in a huff. Getting a devious plan in my mind I decide to turn up my charm. If Oliver likes me then I could get him to do pretty much anything right? "Please Oliver do this for me," I lean in towards Oliver and I let my fingers lightly brush up and done his bare arm. "I promise the next time we have movie night you could pick the movie."

Oliver looks down at my pleading eyes and I flutter my eyelashes innocently. Oliver than grows this goofy looking smile on his face and he gets a mushy and stuff. "Okay."

"Okay." I let Oliver go and he goes into the kitchen to get our snacks. I fold my arms in front of my chest and smile at my success, I then turn to look at Lilly and she is giving me a stern look, with a certain glint in her eye. "What?"

She lightly laughs while shaking her head. "You are _so_ bad." Lilly walks towards me and hits me with the DVD case she has in her hand.

I shrug. "I told ya I was startin' to think like ya."

Lilly pops open the DVD case and started to take the DVD out of its holder. "Yeah maybe a little too much." She bends down and puts the DVD into the DVD holding slot. I the lift my foot and lightly kick her in the butt. She turns around quickly with a shocked expression on her face, her hand resting on the spot I kicked. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Pay back from lunch."

"Watch it Tennessee just because I'm teaching you doesn't mean I'm teaching you everything _I_ know." Lilly warns me as she slightly pushes pass me to go and sit down on the couch. I don't continue to play with Lilly anymore and go start to head upstairs to get the blankets and pillows when I bump into my Dad.

"Oh hi Daddy, umm…Lilly, Oliver and I are having a movie night is that okay." Now I remember the real reason I didn't not want them coming over for a movie night. I was afraid of asking my Dad.

"Hey Bud, yeah sure thing," My Dad comes over and hugs me while saying hello. "Just don't let this become a habit. You do have to ask me for permission for these sorta things but I'll let it slide this one time."

"Okay Daddy, thank you." I hug him in return and he kisses the top of my head as I let go and go into the hallway closet to get the stuff I need.

"Whatcha doing twerp." I hear Jackson's voice behind me. Jackson has gotten a lot better after we settled down a bit. He and Dad hangout and do stuff like they used to before Momma passed away, he is somewhat nicer, and he has definitely returned to his original ways. And I'm happy to have my brother back. Even if he is a pain.

I roll my eyes and turn toward him with pillows and blankets in my hand. "Well if you must know Jerkson, Lilly, Oliver, and I are having a movie night." Jackson straightens his posture, a huge smile grows on his face, and a light pink tinge of color reaches his cheeks.

"Lilly? Really, oh and um Oliver, cool, do you uh mind if, do you think I could possibly, y'know j-join you?" I give him a questioning look; he's acting stranger than usually. I roll my eyes with a sigh and tell him he can, as I move in passed him to go back downstairs I swear I saw him do a happy dance.

"Okay guys I got the pillows and blankets, Oliver you got the snacks?" I throw the pillows and blankets on the couch and a few fall to the floor, I turn towards Oliver who is standing in front of the microwave, probably waiting for popcorn, and to the side of him on the counter a stack of sodas and a bowl of chips. He stares intently on the microwave and gives me a thumbs up. "Awesome, Lilly is the movie ready to play." Lilly answers as she grabs a pillow and throws it on the ground before laying down with her elbow on it. "Great, oh and by the way Jackson's joining us." I say with much dislike as I can.

"Shut up Miles." I look towards my weird acting brother sitting in the chair, I close my eyes and stick my tongue out at him, and then I am greeted by a pillow in my face.

"Hey!" Jackson tries to look innocent saying that the pillow "slipped". "Yeah right you're paying for that Jackson!" I grab the closest pillow next to me and charge towards my brother sitting on the chair, and whack the pillow on his head. Jackson grabs another pillow and hits my side. "Ow!" I hit him harder but he just hits me with a stronger force.

In the distance I hear the microwave ding and Oliver call out. "Pillow fight!" What!? As I try to fight off my brother I feel a pillow hit the back of my head.

I whip around with daggers in my eyes ready to kill the person who hit me. "Oliver!" Oliver looks with scared eyes and I forget about my brother and start to attack Oliver.

"Ouch! I was joking, it was an accident! Ow Miley!" I keep swinging at Oliver as he makes his girlish shrieks and claims.

"Leave him alone." I feel another swing from a pillow on my back and Jackson is back to hitting me. And Oliver had the brilliant idea of joining him. The boys continue to hit me as I cower forward and try to use my pillow for protection.

"Lilly help me!"

"Lilly Truscott to the rescue!" Lilly then pretends she is blowing a horn in a heroic effort to save me.

"Lilly!"

"CHARGE!" I hear a whack and then a thud as I turn to my right and she my brother and Lilly and a major combat pillow fight. I turn to look at Oliver with an evil grin on my face. His eyes grow wide with worry, and he starts to back away from me ready to run. I raise my pillow and hit him as hard as I can. "ENEMIES WEAKENING CAP'N!" I hear Lilly shout and continue my assault on Oliver until he begs for mercy. I turn around and see Lilly on top of my brother straddling him around his waist and her pillow raised above her head. "Beg for mercy earth scum." I look towards Jackson, who does not have a pillow at all, and is putting his hands above his head for protection.

"Alright, alright you win, you beat me." Jackson begs and Lilly thanks him, causing him to put his guard down, but Lilly still hits Jackson in the head with the pillow. "Hey!" I start laughing and so does Lilly and soon we are all laughing at our little pillow fight or more so pillow war we just had. I plop down on the couch and Oliver sits down next to me. "Um you could get off me now you know."

"I know," Lilly folds her arms over her chest and looks Jackson square in the eye. "But I want you to admit something first." Lilly puts her hands on both sides of Jackson's head and leans down in front of Jackson's face, which is slightly red. "I want you to admit that girls are better than guys in any and everyway."

"Okay girls are better than guys in any and everyway." I knit my eyebrows together and shift in my seat, my arms are folded over my chest defensively and I feel my jaw tighten. Don't ask me what's going on with me, but there's something about Lilly and Jackson I just don't like.

"Woohoo victory!" Lilly fist pumps the air then gets off of Jackson and sits down next to me. I continue to look at Jackson as he gets up off the floor and back to the chair he was sitting in earlier. "You alright Miles?"

I turn to Lilly and give her a straight answer. "Yeah why?"

"Cause with the look your giving your brother he should have been dead a few seconds ago." Lilly looks at me amused and I turn my gaze to my brother who is looking at me innocently. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no I'm fine, just mad at him for starting the stupid pillow fight." Jackson apologizes but I don't accept it.

Lilly puts her hand on my shoulder and rubs it lightly. "We were just having fun Miles, no need to get upset over something so pointless."

"Whatever can we just drop it and watch the movie?" I ask a question but don't let anyone answer, as I lean forward to the coffee table, grab the remote and turn the movie on.

A good forty-five minuets into the movie I feel Lilly lean into my side and I tense up slightly at the contact. I then feel Lilly's breath on my ear any my body heats up and I swear my heart has moved to my ears because its thudding so loudly. "Why is your brother staring at me?" She whispers in my ear.

I turn to look at her and almost jump at the closeness and I shrug. "I don't know." I whisper back and throw a glance at Jackson who suddenly turns his attention back on the movie. Lilly doesn't say anything else and continues to watch the movie; I look back at Jackson and can't help but feel something weird is defiantly going on.

--x--

"Morning kids." Jackson and I greet our Dad a good morning as he comes down the stairs. Lilly and Oliver stayed over until around midnight, neither could stay over since neither of them asked their parents if they could sleep over so they went home. Lucky for them they don't really have curfews.

I couldn't even focus on the movie or anything else after that with Lilly on my side, Jackson sending her looks, and Oliver trying his best to make a move on me. Which luckily every time he did Lilly swatted him away.

"So how did the movie night go?" Dad asks as he goes the fridge and pulls out the orange juice pouring himself a glass.

I shrug my shoulders. "Okay I guess."

"It was more than okay. We started off with this epic pillow fight that felt endless, the movie was awesome, and we all played a few games later on during the night, and let me tell ya that Lilly girl is not afraid to just be herself and voice her opinion." Jackson happily states his view on the night. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore since I started to think about last night, so I just stir my cereal around with my spoon. "You okay Miles?"

I ignore my brother and don't answer. "Mile, Bud did you hear your brother." Yes Father I heard my brother. "Mile."

"Cant you find some friends of your own!" I blurt out slamming my spoon down and quickly getting up from the table walking upstairs to my room.

"Miley wait." I hear Jackson right behind me. Jackson grabs my arm and pulls me towards him just as I was about to reach my room. Darn it! "Miley what's wrong?"

He's stealing my friend's that's what's wrong. During the whole night after the movie Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver where having the time of their lives and I felt completely ignored. They talked about things, I had no clue about so I couldn't give an opinion, then they played a games my sport skills couldn't do so I was left out of that. And him and Lilly are like two peas in a pod, he wouldn't leave her alone, I barely got to talk to her after the movie.

"Whatever I did Miles I'm sorry honest." He looks at me with sadness in his eyes and forgiveness in his voice. But he is not off the hook just yet, throughout the whole night I saw the looks he was giving Lilly and it makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Do you have a crush on Lilly?"

"What?! No! Pfft of course not, that's ridiculous, h-how could you even think that pfft." Jackson's face grows all red and he looks around the whole hallway completely avoid my eyes. He so likes her.

"Liar." Jackson looks at me in shock and fear knowing I caught him in a lie.

"Okay so I like her is that such a bad thing."

"Yes! Its eww gross! Blah!" I make all kinds of faces and disgusting sounds to get Jackson to see my point. "Do me a favor and don't like her, it could ruin everything."

Jackson scoffs and folds his arms over his chest. "And how am I supposed to do that, you two stick together like glue."

"Just stay away from her." I say with as much feeling as I could muster and walk away from Jackson closing the door behind me.

**--x--**

**Okay, whew, that was the end of this chapter. Hope I did not bore you guys' but I just wanted you guys' to get to see of the friendship between Lilly, Oliver, and Miley. Okay now my idea for the next chapter is going to be like a timeline/warp thing, I don't know how to explain but you'll guys will see. Okay well that's that, I'll see you guys all next chapter. Till then :). **


End file.
